


Still Worship This Love

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: They had intended to share a nice, quiet night in watching a football game. But how is Nico supposed to resist a shirtless Levi?





	Still Worship This Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr, but the length and subject matter feels like a better fit for here. I'm asexual, so I don't read or write a lot of smut. As a ~writer~ I enjoyed going out of my comfort zone and venturing into content I normally shy away from. LazyGeisha is the best and helped me so much throughout this whole process. This fic is probably more of a soft E, but better safe than sorry. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from False God by Taylor Swift.

“Okay, so if your team wins tonight, they get to advance to a semi-final type thing?” Levi Schmitt, who was seated on Nico Kim’s couch, yelled his question towards the kitchen, where Nico was grabbing them each a beer.

“Yeah. So they’re a wild card pick right now, meaning they don’t just automatically get a bid. They have to prove themselves a bit more.” Nico made his way to the couch, handing Levi his beer as he settled in next to him.

“Oh! So this game is a big deal?”

“Well, at this point, every game is a big deal, but yeah, it’s a big deal for me specifically.” Nico smiled at Levi’s concentrated expression, clearly trying his hardest to fully understand the context of the game.

Tonight was supposed to be date night, but Nico had casually mentioned the wild card game and Levi had insisted they watch. Nico put up a small fight, ultimately losing to his boyfriend’s puppy dog eyes and relentless generosity. In the end, he gets to watch the game with his favorite person at his side, so not the worst loss.

For much of the first half, the game was fairly uneventful, with neither team really pulling ahead for very long. Nico spent a lot of that time explaining each play to Levi and making sure he had at least a small grasp on the overall action. On the last play before halftime, the best running back on Nico’s favorite team caught a tricky pass by jumping up, resulting in him landing badly and toppling to the ground. Without thinking, Nico lept up and gave a groan of frustration, startling Levi, causing him to spill the remaining contents of his beer down his t-shirt.

“Augh!” Levi yelled as the amber liquid saturated his shirt.

“Sorry, babe! I’m so sorry!” Nico searched around for something to use to dab the mess, but Levi just ripped the shirt off.

“It’s fine. That looked bad and you just reacted. Not a big deal. I’m just gonna toss this in the wash.” As Levi made his way to the nook containing the washing machine, Nico’s gaze remained fixated on his back, mesmerized by the movement of the muscles. The two had barely had time together recently due to conflicting schedules, only allowing for quick hookups with no time to fully appreciate each other. He had almost forgotten how incredibly hot his boyfriend looked without a shirt.

Levi once again joined Nico on the couch, still gloriously shirtless and overwhelmingly appealing. Before he could think better of it, Nico tipped the last few sips of his beer onto Levi’s lap, effectively soaking his crotch region. 

“Nico! Was that on purpose?!” Levi was already shucking off his pants, as Nico watched, shamelessly. “Are you horny right now? Is this what does it for you?”

“What, you? Yeah, that’s certainly what does it for me.” Nico bit his lip as he scanned Levi, now clad in only a tight pair of boxer briefs. “And it looks like you may be having some feelings of your own.” 

Levi blushed and tried to hide his hardening dick with a pillow. Nico reached out and snatched the pillow, slowly palming Levi through his underwear, causing him to let out a soft moan as his eyes became glassy. Nico’s hand retreated, earning a whine of protest. Instead of continuing his ministrations, he picked up a glass of water that had been sitting on the coffee table for an unknown period of time.

“So you’re abandoning me in my time of need to drink some stale water that definitely has bugs in it?” Levi placed his hands on his hips, cocking one sassily. His eyes widened comically as Nico, while maintaining eye contact, poured the glass all down his front. Hopefully, Nico wasn’t counting on this to be a sexy move because it truly just came off as ridiculous.

“Whoops. Well, fair’s fair, right?” Nico winked, playing into the absurdity of the moment.

“No, see, you spilled beer on me. That’s sticky. Water will just dry, you don’t even have to wash it! Well, maybe you should with that water…”

“You want me naked or not?” Nico raised an eyebrow, his hands playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

“You could have just stripped. That would have been a nice, sexy apology.”

“Listen, I didn’t think this through!” Nico exclaimed as he clumsily tore off his shirt, tossed it behind the couch, and made quick work of his jeans. He looked back up at Levi, almost expectantly.

Levi sighed, “You’re so stupid. And so hot. Fine, yeah, let’s do this. Your horniness is rubbing off on me.”

“That’s not the only thi-”

“Nope.” 

In a move that was far more graceful than it had any right to be, Nico pulled Levi onto the couch and slung a leg over his lap so he was bracketing his hips with his knees. In this position, Nico, who already had a fair bit of height on Levi, towered over him, causing the shorter man to crane his neck up and pull Nico’s head down so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss that quickly turned frenzied. 

They continued to make out fiercely, Nico beginning to roll his hips at a slow, torturous pace as Levi thrust up to meet him. Levi began to run his hands over the straining muscles of Nico’s back, reveling in the smooth hardness and delicious movements. He slid one hand down to knead Nico’s ass, causing the other man to moan loudly.

It had been so long since they had the time to build up to anything, having to settle for small moments in on-call rooms, the goal being to get each other off as quickly as possible. The lack of any sort of romance or foreplay was such a contrast to their normal sex life, so often filled with blissful explorations. Wanting to take full advantage of the prolonged time, Nico detached their lips to suck a spot onto Levi’s neck, spurred on by his pants and moans.

“Nico, oh yes, right there. Please baby.” Levi sounded completely blissed out, so much so that Nico needed to see him in such a state. As he pulled back, Levi whined, but Nico shushed him with a finger, marveling at how truly wrecked he looked. Levi wrapped his tongue around the tip of Nico’s finger, bringing it into his mouth and sucking on it with enthusiasm.

“You’re so hot like this, all worked up. I’ve missed seeing you like this. Getting you to this point.” Nico undulated his hips just so, eliciting a low groan from Levi, allowing Nico to extract his finger slowly, pushing down Levi’s bottom lip.

“You, uh, you’re very good - ah - at that. Getting me worked up. It’s almost embarrassing.” Levi’s flushed face turned even redder at the admission.

“That you want me? That my super hot boyfriend wants me so much? Not embarrassing at all, love.” 

“Mm, I like when you call me that. Love. You love me.” Levi lit up, catching Nico off-guard, causing him to falter slightly in his rhythm, too overcome by the beauty of the moment. Nico threaded a hand into Levi’s hair to help anchor himself and began sucking on his jaw, running his other hand through Levi’s chest hair. He loved his boyfriend’s chest hair; it was so incredibly _manly_ in a way that drove Nico wild.

He pulled back, not wanting to mark Levi in such a conspicuous spot, “I do. I love you. I love you so much, baby. God, I want you inside of me so badly.” Nico moaned out that last part as Levi began sucking on his collarbone.

Levi laughed against his skin, a breathless, beautiful sound, “So eager, love. I guess I can do that. What a hardship.” As he contemplated how to best gather the appropriate materials without losing the momentum, Levi remembered the last time they had found themselves in this position. Smirking to himself at the excellent foresight of his past self, Levi maneuvered awkwardly so he could reach the drawer on the table next to the couch, extracting a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

While Levi had his back turned, Nico dragged a hand delicately over his back muscles, pulled taut by his movements. While Nico was the more obviously muscular of the two, Levi had a strength to him that was so overwhelmingly sexy to Nico. He liked being the only one to see Levi’s muscles flex and strain, being the only one aware of how truly toned Levi was. He mapped his hand over Levi’s strong back, bringing it to the back of his head to play with the tiny hairs at the base of his neck, leaning in to nuzzle his hair.

Levi, having acquired the necessary supplies, settled back into his previous position, readying himself.

“I forgot we left those there from last time. Thanks so much, past us,” Nico breathed out as he watched Levi coat his fingers in lube. He keened as Levi began to stretch him, delighting in the sweet burn and feeling of fullness. Nico rolled the condom onto Levi with a shaky hand, so overcome with pleasure and anticipation.

“How’s that for you, baby? Are you ready for me?” Levi spoke these words into the crook of Nico’s neck, lavishing the area with kisses.

“Yes, Levi, please. I need… please!” Nico let out an involuntary groan as Levi’s fingers retreated, only to quickly be replaced by his cock.

They both moaned at the sensation, locking eyes as they set a steady rhythm. Levi pulled Nico down for an almost dirty, open-mouthed kiss, both gasping into it as Levi thrust just right. Nico grasped onto Levi’s shoulders as Levi dug his fingers into Nico’s hips, sure a bruise would form.

The position was not ideal for Levi to move as much as he needed to, but he made do, greatly helped by Nico practically riding him in his intense enthusiasm. Levi took the time to fully appreciate Nico, slick with sweat, eyes hooded, cheeks flushed. His muscles strained with each thrust, rippling deliciously as they rocked together. Nico tilted his head up, eyes closed, and stuck his tongue out to lick at his upper lip, a movement Levi followed with his eyes and then his own tongue. Still with his eyes closed, Nico smiled, bending to capture Levi’s mouth, both of them increasing their pace.

Nico licked into Levi’s mouth, savoring the warmth and intimacy, as his hips snapped down to match Levi thrust for thrust. Sex had never felt so intense to Nico; he wasn’t aware it could actually be as good as it was until he slept with Levi for the first time. Sure, he’d slept with more experienced men who pulled out all the stops, but Levi made him feel loved and safe and adored. They moved together in such a delicate harmony, so familiar with each other while still excited to learn some new tick or desire. Truthfully, Nico hadn’t known what making love actually meant until he had been with Levi. He’d never say that out loud due to the nauseating cheesiness of the sentiment, but he couldn’t stop the thought from taking up residence in the back of his mind.

“Baby…” Nico moaned as Levi’s thrusts became more frantic. His movements stuttered as Levi hit Nico in exactly the right spot. Levi came with a yelp, followed closely by Nico, mouth open in a silent scream.

As they both came down from their highs, Levi buried his face in his hands, “Did I just make that noise? Really? That’s the sound I chose to make as I came?”

Nico chuckled as he slowly rose, wincing slightly and already missing the fullness. He made his way to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth, returning to a still mortified Levi. As Nico cleaned them both, he whispered reassurances to Levi, letting him know that that had been unbelievably hot, and his reaction only endeared him to Nico further. As they were gazing at each other in a post-orgasmic haze, a loud whistle startled them both, causing Nico to tip sideways onto the couch, resulting in an awkward entanglement of limbs.

Levi burst into laughter, “I totally forgot about the game! I can’t believe we had sex with a football game on in the background!”

“At least it was halftime?” Nico mumbled out, face smushed into a pillow. 

They finished the game cuddled together, still mostly naked, save for some clean underwear. Levi absentmindedly traced patterns onto Nico’s chest, barely paying attention, more focused on his hunk of a boyfriend. While Nico’s eyes remained fixed on the screen, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Levi, so warm and soft pressed up against him. His thumb stroked along Levi’s opposite shoulder as he tangled their feet together even more. Soon, Levi began to trail kisses down Nico’s neck as Nico began to stroke Levi’s inner thigh. Ultimately, they missed the end of the game in favor of round 2. Nico really couldn’t make himself care all that much, even when his team made a triumphant comeback. Some things were just more important.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
